A Lavender Rose
by toomuchfannotenoughgirl
Summary: Go with Kyoya and Victoria as they grow up together and become best friends and more. And discover a new side to Kyoya and secret even Victoria did not know about herself. Will be mostly Kyoya and OC with others. The rating will actually start out more K or K but I plan on making it T as they age. This is my first fanfic so I would love some constructive criticism. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I can't believe I forgot this part but Ouran High School Host club does not belong to me it belongs to Bisco Hatori (at least the manga. I'm not exactly sure how that all works) And I have not read the manga so sorry for any inaccuracies. Only my OC's belong to me.**

5 years old

"But daddy, I wanna wear my princess dress!" Five year old Victoria yelled. She didn't understand why she had to wear the boring clothes her father referred to as 'classy', a plain black dress with a white satin belt around the waist. Her princess dress would be much better with its fluffy blue skirt like cotton candy and purple butterfly design that complimented her purple eyes perfectly.

"Because I created you so you wear what I decide," he peered down on his perfect daughter with midnight black hair and lavender eyes. She was exactly what he always wanted in a child beautiful, intelligent as they come and (for the most part) ambitious. He just wished she was a bit more obedient, she would only do what he asked if the request was accompanied with either a bribe or a threat.

"That's stupid," she crossed her arms and glared at her father. "Give a good reason or I am gonna rip this stupid dress off."

Her dad sighed, "Fine we are going to meet Mr. Ootori and he has a son your age and we have to impress them so you have to be presentable." Victoria raised her eyebrow not buying his explanation, "And if you don't no toys for a month." He growled but he still got the reaction he wanted. She trotted over to Gloria, her nanny, and allowed her to pull her shiny black hair into French braided pigtails, her favorite.

Victoria wasn't impressed by the Ootoris mansion. It was small compared to hers and it felt foreign even though her new house (or castle as she liked to call it) was the closest house to it. In fact she could see her castle from where she was standing in front of the Ootoris door.

Some member of the Ootoris staff greeted Victoria, her brother, and her father and lead them inside. They walked down the long hall to a huge door. Inside was a long table with around thirty seats at it and standing in front of the table was a tall man with neat black hair and glasses surrounded by a beautiful woman that had to be his wife, a miniature version of her that was two years older than Victoria, and three boys that looked like their father at the ages of 10, 8, and 5. Victoria made a face at the children causing her dad to grip her shoulder in a warning manner.

"Welcome to our home , this is my wife Akemi, my eldest son Yuuichi, then here is Akito. This is my daughter Fuyumi and my youngest son Kyoya."

"Nice to meet you," the family chorused.

"The pleasure is all ours," my father smiled at the Ootoris. "This is my son Noboru and my daughter Victoria." Victoria smiled trying to look as sweet and likable as possible.

"That name sounds very western how did you pick it?" Mr. Ootori questioned as he looked at the small girl.

"Her mother was infatuated with western culture and loved the name. I personally liked it because it means victory and my dearest Victoria is my greatest victory," as onary as she was she was close to perfection.

"Interesting," Mr. Ootori looked down at his youngest child, "Kyoya, why don't you take Miss Victoria and go to one of the play rooms." The play rooms had been created specifically for this encounter and it just happened to be filled with her favorite toys. There was a large doll house in the center of the room which Victoria ran to as soon as she saw it.

Kyoya observed Victoria as she went through toys. She let a slightly evil laugh escape her lips as she did something with the dolls. Kyoya could tell from her almost cruel demeanor that they would either become the best of friends or the worst of enemies and he feared destruction if it was the latter. There was something not only incredibly frightening but also amazing about her. She was captivating and brilliant and obedient, judging by the way she was dressed, she had all the aspects of a perfect wife.

Lately Kyoya had been reading into family making. He researched what traits were desired to create the optimal family and he could tell her genes would mix well with his and their kids would be beautiful and brilliant. From his research he knew many people would consider 5 too early to be looking for a wife but he saw no reason he shouldn't. He didn't plan on actually marrying for years and meeting his while he is 5 would give him more time to get to know her and take a load of stress off about having to find someone later in life. Though he figured he should inform her that she would be his wife eventually so she didn't try to marry any other man.

She had just finished setting up the living room in the tiny house when he walked over to her. "Someday we are going to have a house and be married," he smiled at her using all if his charm. He watched her jaw drop and her eyes bulge and a faint pink tinge her cheeks. Then when she seemed to wrap her head around what he had said her fists and jaw clenched and her eyes squinted.

"Who do you think you are!" She screeched as she attacked him sending him to the floor and standing on his five year old chest. "Why do you think I would marry _you_," she sneered as she looked down at him.

Instead of answering he tried to get air into his lungs. She was surprisingly heavy. When she noticed he couldn't breathe and thus couldn't answer she promptly settled for straddling his chest so he couldn't move but he could still breath.

After catching his breath he felt fear overwhelm him making it hard to breath for a different reason. He had made a bad move. It was like a chess game he had played once with his oldest brother, Kyoya made a move thinking it was foolproof only to have his brother take the piece and put him in checkmate. He had just made Victoria his enemy.

"Answer me," the girl whispered, in a way that was somehow scarier than her yelling, as she grabbed his shirt and pulled his face close.

He gulped and worked up the courage, "I-I just t-thought that y-you would be a perfect wife," he absolutely loathed stuttering.

"That's no reason to demand I marry you. You marry a person you love, not someone that has all of the traits you want. You marry someone that makes you happy and you make them happy. I will only marry a man that I love," she preached, a dreamy look filling her eyes. "You never know we might end up hating each other or there might be something about me you don't know yet that you hate about me. I will never marry someone that I met at age five because I will know everything about them and I want to be surprised and learn things as time passes. So we definitely can't get married but we can be friends." As she said this she got off of him and helped him up. "In fact Yoya I think we could be best friends as you help me take over the world!"

Kyoya had no idea how to respond to that. He didn't know if he should ask about the friends thing, the Yoya thing, or the take over the world thing. He started with the least crazy, "Did you call me Yoya?"

"Yes I like it. It sounds cute," she stated as she stared at him with huge lavender eyes, how had he not noticed the strange tint of her eyes before?

"Okay...," he decided to just move on, "well what's with the take over the world thing?"

"Oh I have a plan to take over the world and you will be a very important part of it. You will find out more later. Any other questions?"

"Yes, one more. Did you say we could be friends?" Of course he knew what friends were and everything but he had never actually had a friend and he didn't get why she would want to be his when she had seemed so ready to kill him earlier.

"Duh, friends are very beneficial and there's something I like about you. Plus we are neighbors so we can play anytime! You do like to play games right? I noticed that most of these toys are unused," Kyoya could only stare at her. He felt his face get hot as he looked at her. All he could think was that he looked forward to spending time with her.

There wasn't a single day that year the two didn't talk.

**A/N: If you liked it and want more please review! I am not super confident about it because of the fact I am using an OC. This is just the first year but if people like it then I plan on writing all the way to adult hood. Please be sure to let me know (Preferably in a not rude way) and arigatou minna!**


	2. Chapter 2: Age 6

**A/N: I do not own Ouran obviously else Victoria would be a canon character... But I decided to update quickly this time I'm not really sure if that will happen again I tend to be pretty busy but I hope you like it. PS I'm pretty new with this site so if I make any mistakes please let me know. **

6 years old

**"Huh-huh," Victoria panted as she ran to the large Ootori house. They were next door neighbors, why did his house have to be so far away? She thought as she ran through the garden separating the Hoseki land from the Ootori land. If the gardener saw her she would be in so much trouble but at the moment she was only concerned with telling Kyoya what she had just learned.**

She got to the side of the house that she knew held the youngest Ootoris room inside and went to the window. Despite his room being on the first floor Victoria had to climb to get through his unlocked window. There were little notches she could put her feet in to boost herself up enough to pry the window open then climb through.

She smoothly got through the window then looked around for Kyoya. He knew she was gonna come over today (well at least he should have because she came over every day) but he wasn't anywhere in his room and searching for him might mean running into his mom or dad. His mom and dad where scary and busy people with no time for children and they disliked Victoria because they accused her of corrupting Kyoya (a total lie). So Victoria decided to lay down on his bed.

After what felt like forever (it was only 10 minutes) Victoria decided she might as well go search for him. She tiptoed out of his large room and snuck down down the hallway. She peaked in different rooms as she went through the house until she got to a large white door. Victoria had never been in this room before so she decided to go on in.

The room was a huge bathroom with a shower in one corner and a clawfoot bathtub in the other. In the corner with the shower there was no one but there was some one sitting beside the bathtub. From her position Victoria couldn't tell if there was anyone in the tub or not though based on the steamy temperature of the room she was pretty sure someone was.

The person in front of the bathtub then turned around and revealed herself as she looked at Victoria. It was only Lisbeth, Kyoya's maid.

"Victoria sweetie what are you doing here?" The woman with kind brown eyes and graying hair asked as she smiled at Victoria. "And why are you all covered in dirt?"

Victoria suddenly looked down and realized that she had dirt powdering her body, probably due to having climbed through the garden. She didn't know how to answer the kind maid. She knew she wasn't supposed go through the garden and despite the woman's kind temperament most of the time, she could be quite strict about some things.

"Did you go through the garden again?" She questioned even though she could tell.

Victoria decided to answer her first question first, "I-I was looking for Kyoya."

The maid raised her eyebrow, annoyed that the girl had ignored her most recent question. Suddenly her face was taken over by a wicked grin. "He's right here," she said moving slightly to the right revealing little Kyoya with soap in his hair. The maid watched Victoria's eyes grow wide and a light pink cover her cheeks. Lisbeth smirked. Victoria was starting to mumble an apology when the maid interrupted, "and _you _are going to join him."

Victoria looked at the crazy women in horror. She finally understood what embarrassment was. She wasn't sure exactly why but the idea of taking a bath with Kyoya was making her sweat. Victoria decided to run.

"Oh no you don't!" Lisbeth grabbed the little girl and swiftly turned her toward the tub so that the maid was standing between the tub and the door. Victoria had no escape route because the maid was too fast.

The maid swiftly undressed the little girl and plopped her down in the tub with a small splash. She looked over at Kyoya and she could tell he was just as awkward about this as she was so she did what anyone would do. She attempted to drown him. She jumped up and grabbed the top of his head and pushed him under water for a little while. When he came up he was furious and it didn't help that Lisbeth did nothing to stop the girl.

"Why'd you do that?" He yelled.

She smiled sweetly, "Well Yoya, you had some soap in your hair. I was just trying to help..." She bat her eyelashes as she said the last part.

He splashed her with the bath water. Earning a splash in response and soon the two children were in an all out water war. At least until Lisbeth got splashed.

"Enough!" The maid shouted as she reached in and separated the little kids. Victoria pouted, she was finally having fun and the stupid lady ruined it. She watched as Lisbeth grabbed Kyoya and a loofa and began scrubbing the small boy. When the maid was satisfied that all of the dirt was off of Kyoya she turned to Victoria.

Victoria let her wash her hair and body. After all it was very relaxing having the maid work the shampoo into her hair.

After the bath the maid put the two children in Kyoya's bedroom and left to prepare snacks. She left the instructions, "Do not kill each other and do not destroy anything." They had a habit of fighting occasionally. Victoria wasn't sure what to do now (the bath thing was still bothering her a little. She knew all about the differences between guys and girls and sex and everything from reading but that was way different from actually seeing it) so she settled on staring at Kyoya until he came up with something to do.

Kyoya found it uncomfortable having Victoria staring at him so intently but he knew it was her way of telling him he gets to decide what to do. The problem was Kyoya couldn't come up with anything to do and her staring was getting more intense and for some reason he felt his face getting warm so he snapped, "Why did you come here today Victoria?" He knew he sounded rude but he was annoyed and didn't care.

Victoria pouted at his question, did he not want her here? "I always come over," she pointed out. "I can't come over just to come over? We are best friends that's what they do Kyoya."

Kyoya knew that she was upset by the way she called him Kyoya instead of Yoya. "I'm sorry Victoria I-I didn't mean it like that it's just was there a special reason today?" He tried to cover up his mistake, he hated it when Victoria was mad at him.

She glared at him for a little longer until her face lit up as she remembered something. "Oh! I forgot I was gonna tell you something," she looked at him wide eyes completely forgetting that she had been mad at him.

He rose an eyebrow, skeptical of what she would say.

"I just figured out how to pick locks! Now we can use it to get into your dad's study," she bounced a little as she said this like she always does when she is excited.

"Victoria, no just no," he didn't know how to explain how bad an idea this was.

"What! Why not? I know you want to get in there your dad has so much information in his room plus we could prank him and it would be awesome and please I really wanna," towards the end of the sentence she was pouting and giving him her best puppy dog face. Kyoya had to look away to avoid agreeing with her automatically.

After two weeks of nearly constant begging and threatening, Victoria convinced Kyoya to do it and they planned the heist (so maybe Victoria was a bit of a bad influence). Of course they got caught before they found anything truly valuable and Mr. Ootori disliked Victoria even more. He told her she wasn't allowed to come over anymore but she wasn't worried. Victoria knew 16 ways to get into the ootori house undetected and she planned on using them all. She did feel a little bit of guilt over the incident but that was mainly because Kyoya got in trouble.

Victoria figured it was probably for the best if she stayed away from the Ootori house for a week or two so, as much as it bothered her, she kept away. Six times in that week she found herself halfway to Kyoya's before she stopped herself. How did Mr. Ootori expect her to not talk to Yoya ever again? She could barely go a week.

When that dreadful week was finally over Victoria made her way through secret passage number one without being noticed by Mr. Ootori or any of his henchmen. She climbed into Kyoya's bedroom and sat on his bed, like always, and waited for him to come back to his room.

Kyoya wasn't sure which emotion he felt more strongly, anger or relief. He couldn't believe she had gotten them both into trouble, then went a whole week without talking to him, and now she was just sitting in his bed like nothing happened. But a part of him had been really worried she would actually listen to his father and not talk to him again (fat chance of Victoria listening to authority) so seeing her there was like seeing a rainbow after a storm, their friendship wasn't going to end.

Instead of expressing his joy over their friendship Kyoya decided to voice his anger at her stupid idea. That ended with an argument, which Victoria won. Victoria celebrated her victory with a stolen hug from Kyoya and then she told him everything she had wanted to tell him over the last week and they played for hours. She went home with a huge smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3: Age 7 april

**A/N: Once again I do not own Ouran High school Host Club. Enjoy Minna!**

_Age 7 -April_

"Guess what Yoya!" Little Victoria shouted as she ran into his room.

"You forgot how to whisper?" He gave her a sharp look as he looked up from his book, yelling like that was going to get her caught.

"No silly, I get to start school tomorrow," she danced around as she told the news. Kyoya had been going to school since he was 5 and Victoria had been sooo jealous. Of course she had had tutors since she had learned to read (at age 3) but that wasn't the same.

Kyoya stared at her, "Why are you so excited about school?"

"Because I keep reading about it and it sounds really fun with lockers and friends and homework and basically everything but boys because they are gross," Victoria said all of that without taking a breath then she danced around again.

"You are incredibly simple minded," Kyoya shook his head.

"Am not," Victoria stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms, " I am just easily entertained, besides I get to be in your class."

Kyoya sweat dropped at this idea. He couldn't count the number of ways this could go wrong. She could embarrass him in front of all his potential business partners, she could make enemies with everyone at school(she was pretty mean after all), or even worse she could find a new best friend.

"Victoria couldn't you just not go to school and just have tutors?" Kyoya groaned.

Victoria looked back at him, her eyes wide and her mouth gaping in a mix of hurt and shock, "Kyoya Ootori do you not want me to go to school with you?"

Kyoya looked into her sad eyes and his mind started reeling as he tried to figure out a way to counteract her attack. Something finally clicked and he had a plan, "No of course that's not it Victoria it sounds amazing it's just..."

"Just what?" Victoria practically growled. The more she thought about it the angrier she got, how dare he not want her at school with him.

"It's just that the teachers don't really teach much especially compared to your tutors so-"

"Booooo," Victoria cut him off as she flopped into his bed. "I don't care about learning I just wanna spend more time with you Yoya."

Kyoya was pretty confident this counted as cheating what with that sincere look and her adorable eyes. How could she say something like that so bluntly? But now Kyoya couldn't say that she couldn't go.

"Well if you must go then you should know what you are getting into," as he was talking Kyoya pulled out a folder. "This folder contains the information of every person in our class. Memorize it."

"Aye sir!" Victoria saluted as she sat up, grabbed the folder and started going through the papers. She absolutely loved knowing more about other people than they knew about her. Tomorrow was going to be a great day.

The first day of school was also the first day Victoria realized that she was different. Sure she had read about other people but she didn't realize just how different people her age were. They were stupid.

They hadn't read any of her favorite books and the work they did was super easy. She read one of her math problems, _Tamaki has 5 apples then Suki gives him 3 more. How many apples does tamaki have? _**8 **surprise surprise. She saw one kid write 9 and a few other kids write 2. That was how Victoria realized Kyoya was right.

It was easy but it was also nice. She didn't have to do algebra or read about the war of 1812 or play her violin for 3 hours. She didn't know what her parents were thinking allowing her to go to public school but she loved it. She could sleep through the whole class and still make a hundred on the test plus they got to do art projects and they could be completely ridiculous.

Kyoya may have been right about how difficult it was but he was wrong about one thing, she didn't hate it she loved it. She also made a ton of friends. These stupid kids were so easy for her to manipulate. Tell a girl you liked her dress and she would play with you at recess. Tell a guy that he is definitely the strongest guy here and he will offer you some cookies. It was so much fun, not to mention the fact that she got to spend more time with Kyoya.

He was usually her partner and whenever she didn't feel like talking to stupid people she would just talk to Kyoya and ignore everyone else.

**A/N: Thanks for continuing to read and a special thanks to those who review. It really gives me the courage to keep writing. This is my last week of school until Christmas and I am so excited but that means I probably won't update again until this weekend or later (depending on how much homework my teachers give me). Thanks for reading. Reviews are wonderful. And keep on keeping on. Love all you readers. 3**


	4. Chapter 4 : age 7 cont

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I took a little longer to update I've been a little busy and I had a bit of writers block. Originally I was going to have each chapter be a different age but since the last chapter was so short I decided I should continue with age 7. I hope you like it.**

"Hey Victoria do you want to play house?" Some hopeful seven year old asked.

"And that is how Tohru fell off of the cliff," Victoria completely ignored the girl as she talked with Kyoya.

"We are playing tag if you wanna join Victoria."

"No, Yoya, Akito didn't push her and yes it is Kyo's fault. He is an idiot."

"Victoria do- "

"How about this?" Victoria interrupted "we play Victoria says and if you guys do well then I will allow you to be my minions."

Everyone agreed, and were actually happy, about this except for Victoria's enemy Issabella. In Victoria's mind Issabella was the embodiment of evil. She represented everything that was bad in the world and nothing could convince her otherwise. Issabella was the exact same height as Victoria and she was (almost) as pretty. Instead of raven hair and lavender eyes Issabella had blood red hair and dark green eyes that could consume souls (according to the rumors Victoria created). Worst of all, she was always trying to steal Yoya. Anytime Victoria decided to play with the other children Issabella was there ready to try to make Yoya play a game with her.

"How about we don't," the stupid little copy cat said, "How about we play obey Issabella. The winner gets a rock."

"How about we play sacrifice Issabella_." _Victoria muttered.

"What?" Issabella glared at Victoria.

"She said how about we play something more sophisticated like tea party during recess." Kyoya intervened attempting to play peace keeper.

"Nope I think we should play ignore Issabella. The person that ignores Issabella the longest gets um a cookie. It starts now," Unfortunately only half of the kids would listen to her.

Originally Victoria had the whole class under her thumb but that only lasted until Issabella came. According to half of the class Issabella was just as pretty and smart and she was a good student or something plus she was _cooler_ which didn't even mean anything. They said something about Victoria's pigtails, which Victoria loved (almost) more than Yoya. Regardless it was time for Victoria to wage war on her classmate. Victoria would allow Issabella to keep her small almost victory but she would annihilate her.

The next day Victoria woke up early. Instead of putting her hair in he adorable pigtails Victoria decided she should put it up in a more adult way. After much debate, she settled for a neat bun because she was uncomfortable with wearing her hair down. She put on her uniform with the usual leather jacket over it and ate her breakfast. Then she grabbed her notebook that contained her plan of action and went about improving it until she had to leave. By the time she had to leave she had created a fool proof plan to get the power.

The plan started with Victoria's new look and a series of revealed truths about Issabella. She would tell them all about how mean Issabella was and every other little secret she was holding. Victoria was so pumped. She skipped out to the car where Kyoya was already waiting.

"So I took so long," Victoria smiled as she climbed into the backseat.

"Why did you change your hair?" Kyoya observed the slight changes to her style and decided she looked to old. She almost looked older than him.

"Because I have a plan! I will crush Issabella and she her nobody takes control of my minions!"

"You are ridiculous. What exactly did Issabella do to you?"

"Are you defending her? Do you secretly like her Yoya? Are you a secret Issabella follower!" Victoria was looking more and more hurt as she accused him of treason.

"Of course not Victoria."

"Meh," Victoria crossed her arms and didn't talk again until she got to school.

Depending on how you view it, that day was either the worst or best of her life. That day she destroyed Issabella. There were many rumors about how it was done but Victoria refused to comment on what really happened. Even Kyoya's journal didn't recall the events. All that was written was "Victoria won. Issabella moved back to France." And the pages in Victoria's diary marking that day were torn out when she realized how terrible what she did was.

After the 'dark day' as Victoria called it lead to her ruling her 2nd grade class. The class would obey her over the teacher any day. On Victoria's good days the was full of little angels. On bad days they had been known to make teacher quit in tears.

Kyoya was pretty happy with the way things worked out he didn't have to deal with Issabella anymore, Victoria made him second in command (a role perfect for him), and Victoria didn't completely destroy anything.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! please deposit any suggestions in the comment section hopefully I'll have more inspiration and get the next few chapters out quickly. Hope you are having a happy winter hope you continue to read.**


	5. Chapter 5: age 8

**A/N: Sorry guys I meant to update sooner but it is christmas time and my family has been doing family things so I had to wait until I could sneak onto my grandparents computer -_- I am not really sure how often I am supposed to say this and I know I forgot last time but I do not own Ouran High School Host Club else Victoria and all of my other OCs would be canon (X2) Enjoy!**

Age 8

By the age of 8 Victoria was tired of ruling over her peers and decided to quit that life. Victoria spent the year hanging out with Yoya questioning life and being little shitheads.

Haru was the only thing that truly mattered to Victoria during that year. He was beautiful and perfect. He had perfectly groomed blond hair and warm brown eyes and his face was beautiful. She was crazy about him. So she did as many little kids do and teased him like crazy and pretended that she didn't like him. Looking back Victoria felt pretty bad about the incident because even though she no longer ruled the class many of the kids still kind of looked up to her and they also teased haru. After a few months of this Victoria had had enough and she invited Haru over for a play date. Which he amazingly accepted.

"Yoya he said yes!" Victoria shouted as she ran into his room after school.

"Who? And to what?" Kyoya didn't even look up from his notebook as he responded.

"Haru! He is gonna come over to my house and we are gonna play. I am so excited Yoya. He is coming over tonight and oh gosh what should I wear? This is important I need the right outfit," Victoria's excitement finally caught Kyoya's full attention as he realized what she was talking about.

"Wait he is going to your house tonight? Did I approve this?" Victoria glared at Kyoya.

"It's not up to you to approve this. I can have a play date with Haru if I want," Victoria huffed.

"I am coming also," the idea of Victoria alone with Haru made Kyoya want to hit Haru so the way to avoid that was for him to attend their play date.

"Yeah no. Sorry Yoya you are my best friend and all but I want it to be just me and Haru this time. You are usually kinda mean to Haru."

"You are ten times more mean to Haru than I am," Kyoya crossed his arms and rose one eyebrow.

"Psh I am just messing with him. We are actually friends trust me."

"Either way I am going to be there," Kyoya insisted.

"Fine, but if you get in the way of me being awesome I am going to kick you out," with that Victoria turned around and marched home with Kyoya following like a lost puppy.

Victoria and Kyoya went to the Hoseki home and Victoria started getting ready for Haru to come over. She made Kyoya help pick out her outfit as she tried 15 different outfits on. Each outfit made Kyoya more angry. He was pretty sure Victoria never put that much thought into her outfit when they had play dates. Victoria finally found the 'perfect outfit' and checked to make sure the snacks were in order and the play room had the best toys for the time being. Everything would be perfect.

"Yoya where is he? He said he'd be here at 4:30 and it's 4:35!" Victoria was pouting. Kyoya smirked a little, hoping he wouldn't show up at all.

"Victoria someone is at the door for you," Gloria shouted. Victoria's eyes got wide and a huge smile covered her face while Kyoya crossed his arms with a huff. Victoria hopped up and dashed to the front door.

"Haru, welcome!" Victoria shouted as she thought the massive front door open. She smiled as she saw adorable dorky Haru standing on her porch looking nervous. He gave a cute smile and waved. "Come in, come in," Victoria grabbed his hand and dragged him inside. "I am super glad you came because I really need to apologize to you. I may or may not have started the thing where people tease you about stuff. But I promise I wasn't trying to cause whole class to call hairy Haru or harpoopoo I just really enjoyed the distressed look you made. I am really sorry that's why I invited you ever I wanted to be friends," by the time Victoria had finished her rant they had reached the play room. Haru looked a bit frightened as she gave him the tour and even more frightened when they reached the play room.

Kyoya glared at Haru as they walked in. Kyoya had a habit of doing extensive research on everyone in his class and he knew for a fact that Haru had a crush on Victoria. A fact that was not only unacceptable but also caused Kyoya to hate Haru more than the other kids in his class. Who has a crush on the girl that got everyone to call him hairy harpoopoo? It's didn't make sense. That was why Kyoya insisted on attending their meeting.

"Um Victoria, why is Kyoya here?" Haru asked nervously. He knew how much Kyoya disliked him and always worried that Kyoya was going to hurt him. And if Kyoya was to hurt him he knew it would be mentally not physically.

"Oh he's my neighbor. He comes over all the time," Victoria glanced at Kyoya.

"I also wanted to apologize," Kyoya said as he stood up to walk over to the other two. "I shouldn't have been rude to you. You have yet to do anything offensive to me. You should know that I will do something if you do something offensive." Victoria smiled, she loved it when Kyoya was sort of nice like when he apologizes.

"Okay so what do you guys want to play?" They settled upon some imagination game involving guns and a store. Whatever it was it lead to Haru joining their group for the time being. Now instead of Victoria and Kyoya it was Victoria, Kyoya and Haru.

Victoria was blushing. She was blushing harder than she had ever blushed in her short 8 years of existence. Usually she planned more. She could be a little impatient at times and occasionally would make rash decisions but she had never said something so extremely stupid before. She had just said it! She didn't plan it out or anything. What was she thinking? She wasn't thinking that's what. And now instead of responding Haru was just staring at her.

"You like me? You?" Haru questioned as he turned red.

"W-well umm I um y-yes," she closed her eyes, ready for the rejection. She was pretty sure Haru still believed in cooties.

Haru knew he was dreaming. There was no way funny, pretty, always-with-the-cutest-guy-in-class-Kyoya liked him dorky, plain, always-teased-by-the-class Haru. At least hat was his first thought. The second was Kyoya was going to kill him and he third was he better do something about it now before she changes her mind. So he did the craziest thing he could think of and leaned forward and planted a kiss in her cheek. "I like you too," he whispered, praying she didn't notice the scarlet covering his cheeks.

Victoria's heart lifted and she looked up at Haru with a huge smile. "Give me a moment," Victoria hopped up and did a happy dance. "Okay I will see you tomorrow!" Victoria stood up and put her fist up. Then she turned around and marched out until she remembered her bag. She ran back in and grabbed her bag and pecked Haru's cheek, "let's go on a date tomorrow." Then she actually ran out.

"You have to move?!" Victoria shouted the next day. "But Haru-"

"I'm sorry Victoria but it's not up to me. I went home yesterday and my parents just said we were moving. I won't be at school tomorrow because I have to pack and we are leaving the next day. I am really sorry. I don't want to leave especially since we just confessed."

Victoria usually tried to be reasonable she really did. She would try to see other sides but at the end of the day she was a spoiled 8 year old girl that usually got what she wanted and had abandonment issues. So she threw a huge fit. She refused to talk to Haru or anyone for the rest of the day. Kyoya came over later that day and she tried to send him away but he just snuck in, just as she would to him.

"Victoria why are you being so unreasonable today?" Kyoya asked as he climbed through the window to her bedroom.

"Go away Kyoya I don't wanna talk about it," Victoria was laying face down on her bed.

"Aren't you a little you to act like a teenager?" Kyoya sweatdropped, "is this because Haru is moving?"

Victoria suddenly sat up, "how did you know about that?"

"Victoria I know everything about everyone that is in our class."

"So does that mean you knew about me and-"

"Yes," Kyoya cut her off, "that is why I came here. If he is the reason you are being so not Victoria today then I have a 12 step plan to destroy him." Victoria started laughing. "What? What's so funny? I'm serious!"

"I know you are just so sweet Yoya and it makes me happy," Victoria gave Kyoya a watery eyed smile.

"Don't be such a dork," Kyoya pushed Victoria over so she didn't see his blush.

"Hehe whatever Yoya. Wanna play video games?" She said with her usual cheer back.

"Sure."

**A/N: I hope you liked it please review and in case I don't get another chance to update Happy New Year! Love, toomuchfannotenoughgirl :)**


	6. Chapter 6: age 9

**A/N: Moshi Moshi! I do not own Ouran unfortunately :( actually I don't think I could handle the pressure. Enjoy Minna**

Age 9

After how close Victoria had gotten to dating Haru, Kyoya did some research. He was ridiculously upset about her and Haru confessing and everything so he did some thinking. All of his thinking lead to him doing extensive research on what love is. He had to admit it was dorky and cheesy but he wanted to know. He started with three different dictionaries and defined love. His favorite was "a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person". Then he looked love up in an encyclopedia and read 7 novels on the subject. He followed that up by looking up the neurological and psychological aspects of love and asking his doctor what he thought about it.

Amidst his search he came upon a list of 10 signs that you are in love. He contemplated how Victoria applied to each point.

1. They are the best part of your day. He had to admit that she usually brightened up his day with her crazy ideas and pushy behavior. There were few people that could make him laugh and she was one of them.

2. They are the first person you think about when something happens. Whenever he is reading a book and something interesting or funny happens his first thought is to tell her. Whenever he sees someone at school behaving ridiculously he wants to tell her first. It was a problem in his mind. But it conformed to the list.

3. You prioritize their needs above your own. Now Kyoya would not go so far as to say her needs were more important than his (yet) but he would say her needs were equal to his. He would do what he could to make them both happy.

4. You would do anything for the person you love. He wasn't sure if he would truly do anything for her but he would most definitely do a lot more for her than he would anyone else. If someone else asked him to retrieve a book for them he would tell them to get up themselves, the only exception was when he was trying to gain connections. Whenever Victoria asked he found himself standing up and grabbing the book even if she was closer, which was ridiculous.

5. You are never afraid to admit your feelings in public. That he disagreed with wholeheartedly, but he was a 9 year old boy that had been taught his entire life to contain his feelings. That was only to be expected.

6. You love the imperfections. Victoria had few imperfections. Anyone would say that but as he got to know her he started noticing things that some would consider imperfections. Like the way she would eat almost anything or how she would pick fights with anything because she could or how she would usually do the exact opposite of what someone wanted her to do. But all of this stuff was really more a sign of her indepence. A factor he found admirable seeing as she was raised by her father to be his perfect little doll. So he supposed he had to say yes to that point.

7. You think long term. He had definitely thought about that. If nothing else he wanted to be her best friend for as long as humanly possible. But he couldn't escape the idea of marrying her. It was too perfect and too alluring. But however it happened he was fairly certain that he wanted her in the rest of his life.

8. You become a better person. He didn't see what this had to do with anything. Before he had met her he was like the rest of his family, cold and detached. After he found himself opening up more and being more considerate. He guessed that was due to her. She was always telling him her feelings and usually she considered other people in her decisions. But he wasn't really sure if he was truly a better person so he would mark that as maybe.

9. Your feelings are unconditional. He could honestly not imagine a scenario in which he didn't care about Victoria. Which he found a little upsetting.

10. Your love is your best friend. Did he even really need to think about this?

From that the only conclusion he could come to was that he was completely in love with Victoria, a fact that honestly made him angry. All of the evidence Kyoya had found suggested that people were not supposed to fall in love at 9 and the likelihood of somebody actually marrying their childhood love was not the kind of probability Kyoya was hoping for.

He thought about it, a lot, and decided there was absolutely no way he was going to say anything to her about it and he would just spend his life, or at least until she was older, keeping creepers away from her. Each time a guy talked to her while he was there he judged how creepy he was. So far no guys had passed the test. Not the slacker from their class. Not the honors student that was voted kindest classmate in the year above them. Not the aspiring doctor in their grade. Actually considering the fact that she was only 9 a lot of guys came up and talked to her. He supposed she looked a little older than she was and she was ridiculously beautiful.

As he was thinking about all of this he decided to write a 5 year plan for making Victoria love him. He was actually making quite a lot of progress on it when Victoria burst through his window. A scene he should have been expecting considering it was a daily occurrence.

"Oh my goodness Yoya guess what!" With that Victoria jumped on Yoya shouting "Raww I need a hug," and clinging on to him for dear life. She knew he wasn't a fan of hugs and would probably try to get her to stop hugging him but she really wanted a hug.

"Victoria what are you doing? Let go," Kyoya wiggled and tried to get out of her grip.

"No," she wrapped her legs around his torso and nuzzled her face into his shoulder. "I am not letting go until I am satisfied." Kyoya tried to ignore the red coating his face and decided to just go with it. He knew she wouldn't let go until she felt like it so he just walked over and grabbed a book off of his bookshelf. Luckily Victoria was light enough for him to carry. He sat down and started reading.

"Okay," Victoria said as she finally released him from her death grip, "I am satisfied with my care." Then hopped off of him and went to grab a book off of his shelf only to discover that the only book he had that she hadn't read was in his hands. "Ugh Yoya you need more books and since there is nothing for me to do you must entertain me." She stared at him expectantly.

"Why must I entertain you when you burst into my house?"

"Cause you love me of course," she fluttered her eyelashes.

Kyoya blanched. Had she really figured it out that quickly? She knew almost as soon as he did. Or did she mean as a brother? Why were girls so confusing? "W-what?" He managed to squeeze out.

Victoria looked at him with a confused look on her face. "Yoya we are best friends. Do you not love me? Is that why your face is so red?"

Crap. Now she was confused and slightly hurt. Why was he so bad at this. "Oh um sorry I was just uh confused," did he have to be a stuttering mess? "Of course I love you," he kind of muttered that part being careful to not make eye contact.

"Yay," Victoria shouted, "more hug time now."

Every once in a while Victoria and Kyoya would go to a cute little ice cream shop, with Gloria or Lisbeth of course, and just talk. It was one of those times and Victoria was making her way through a giant bowl of cherry chocolate ice cream drizzled with caramel, her favorite at the time, and Kyoya had a simple bowl of vanilla ice cream. She always tried to convince Kyoya to try something a little more creative but he insisted that he preferred sticking with his favorite. She had just finished trying to convince him and was sitting there in icecream bliss when a thought hit her.

"You know Yoya I think you have matured lately."

Kyoya would have spat out his ice cream had he not been used to random bizarre comments from the depths of her strange mind. "Why is that?" He got out, he actually did choke a little when she said that.

"I don't know it's just this vibe I'm getting. I can't explain it but you seem more mature. What did you do? Because I need to do it to. I need to mature is what my daddy says I am just not sure how," she pouted at the last part. She really hated not knowing things.

Kyoya let out a laugh that he noticed was strangely happening the more time he spent with Victoria. "I didn't do anything I am just the same as I always was."

"You had to have done something. I would say it was all of the books you've read but I've read all of the same ones. I guess I just need some kind of experience to mature enough."

"Yes Victoria I am sure that is it," Kyoya relented as he went back to his ice cream and left Victoria to her thoughts.

Victoria had read about people becoming more mature when they fell in love but that was usually for older people. She had also heard of people maturing when they go through a loss such as how she had matured a little bit when her mother died. It wasn't a whole lot but it was why she sometimes acted a little older than her age.

Suddenly she was worried that something bad had happened to Kyoya. "Oh no Yoya did something happen to you?"

He snorted a bit, "No I probably would have told you about it."

She looked at him suspiciously, "are you sure? Cuz sometimes you hide things from me."

"Yes I promise nothing happened," Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"Well then another cause of suddenly maturing could be you fell in love," she slammed her hands on the table as she stood up in the seat. She narrowed her eyes at Kyoya, "Who is it? I must approve of her."

Kyoya looked nervous for a second before he remembered that he was about to have to lie to his super genius best friend. "That is most definitely not it Victoria."

"Victoria Misumi Hoseki, do not stand on that chair. You are in public act like it." Victoria's mother wasn't even alive anymore and she was still reprimanded like that. She rolled her eyes but still obeyed Gloria, she loved her after all.

"I think I just hit that age you know? I am sure you'll reach it soon besides you are already more mature than practically everyone in our class," Kyoya finished.

"You know just what to say Yoya!" Victoria said excitedly. And with that she dropped the subject and went back to her ice creamy goodness.

**A/N: So I actually updated again before new years (barely) I am pretty proud of myself about that. Hopefully I will write faster the older she gets because I get more inspiration there. If you like it please be sure to comment and or follow if you haven't yet they help motivate me to keep writing on a regular basis. Love y'all.**


	7. Chapter 7: Age 10

**A/N: I am sooooooo extremely sorry for taking so long to update D: Its just this chapter was really hard for me to write and I am still not completely happy with it to be honest. Plus I had finals this week so that kinda sucked. If you are still reading this thank you so much and I love you. I am so sorry for the excuses. Please forgive me and I hope this chapter isn't too weird. I am not very confident about it. Sorry for rambling. Please enjoy.**

Age 10

It was a rare sight to see Victoria sitting at the dining room table, quietly eating with the rest of her small family. Lately she either ate dinner with Kyoya or ate in her room but for some reason her father had requested that she attend dinner that night in particular. She sat there slowly eating her chicken, as opposed to her gorging herself on the delicious flesh, and tried to ignore how awkward it was with none of the Hoseki's speaking.

Her father finally broke the silence. "You are probably wondering why I requested your presence tonight, right Victoria?"

"Yes," Victoria said quietly while she stared at her food. She preferred to wait as long as possible to start a fight with her father.

"I have been doing a lot of thinking about your education, or lack of, lately. I think that we should take your education to an all girls academy-"

"What! No-"

"Don't cut me off. I believe you could become unique and talented at this school unlike that damn private school the Ootori boy attends. Not to mention I would much rather keep you away from boys in general. Soon they will begin attempting to touch you and though I am sure you will ward them off in the most unladylike way possible I would prefer if it never happened. It looks bad for me."

Typical. The selfish old man was only concerned about the way her behavior made him look, not how she felt about it. Since her mother had passed away her father did everything to try and protect his image. He saw her as a tool used for gaining instead of child that needed love and care. As much as Victoria wanted to scream at the cold hearted ass she knew the best way for her to win, and not be separated from Kyoya, was to play along.

"Fine," said as she tried to hide the annoyed twitch of her eyebrows. "When do I transfer?"

"This will be your last week." And that was it. He didn't explain the school or even tell her the name. They finished their dinner in silence and went their separate ways.

Victoria decided that she needed to begin formulating her plan if she was going to avoid the horrid school so she went to do some research. One of her lessons when she had still been homeschooled had been how to properly do research. Since she didn't even know what school she was going to she figured she ought to find that out.

She tried to think of other ways to find out, she truly did, but the only way was to snoop in her father's office. She had been in there once before and it terrified her. She had absolutely no urge to go in there, but her future with Kyoya depended on it, so she sucked it up and planned a voyage to his room.

Her father, while unpredictable in many aspects, kept a firm schedule that rarely varied and that schedule included going to sleep at 11, one hour after her bedtime. To Victoria's chagrin she shared the her old man's schedule habit. She went to sleep at 10:00 and woke up at 7:00 without fail. She had never actually stayed up past 10:00 so she figured she would just wake up at the same time and be really tired. The way other people complained about being tired was a little worrying though. Lack of brain function would be a problem that she would have to endure.

When it finally reached 11:15 Victoria made the long trek from her room to her father's office. She was fairly certain the length of the trip was doubled because she had to tiptoe the whole way. She finally got to his office and picked the lock, like she had done to Kyoya's fathers years before.

She was a little disappointed with his office. Her mind had made it seem more frightening when she was little and now that she was in there she realized it was just a regular office. It was extravagant due to how much money the Hoseki's possessed but it was still just an office. She went over to his huge wooden desk, flashlight in hand, and started going through his papers. There was nothing about her new school, so she went to the bookshelves. Nothing. The huge file cabinets, where she probably should have started. Nothing! She would have thrown something if she wasn't so concerned with not being caught. Then she saw it. There was another door leading out of the large room. This door strangely wasn't locked so she went on in.

The room was a laboratory. It had weird liquids in weird bottles and strange parts everywhere. Was her dad an evil scientist or something? She was a 10 year old girl that could speak 3 languages and even she considered it abnormal. But she had to admit it was interesting, and it peeked her curiosity enough for her to shuffle through all of his

There was a box thing that seemed to use some kind of shrink technology and it looked like he was in the process of creating some kind of portal thing. She thought stuff like this wasn't even possible but it all looked convincing enough. The creepy part was the stuff that seemed to be dealing with genetics. He seemed to be trying to figure out how to create the perfect human. "How very Hitler of him" she couldn't help but mutter. He had a whole filing cabinet full of the genetic modification stuff. Victoria found the information too interesting and instead of looking for what she was supposed to be finding she looked through the files.

There was file after file of research of what the perfect human was. From the information he had compiled a list of the perfect girl and perfect boy. A perfect girl: 5'4", 120 pounds, perfect clear skin, either black or blonde hair, purple eyes if possible if not then blue, high metabolism- what total bullshit. Victoria couldn't believe someone could try to define one look as perfect, anyone could be pretty. To make herself feel better Victoria ripped the paper in half. She kept shuffling through the papers. She had to know if he had succeeded and what he or she was doing now if he had. There were more documents including the steps to succeed, which was heavily edited, and details of each step. Slowly she put together what it all meant.

He had succeeded. Her father had made a "designer baby". The only thing Victoria couldn't discern was who the baby was and if she had even lived. Hopefully some document would tell her.

She continued her way through the papers until she found it. It was in a simple black folder labeled success. Her hands shook in anticipation as she pulled the single sheet of paper out. It said:

Success!

Gender: Female

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Lavender

Weight: 7.25 ounces

Height: 19.5 inches

Name: Victoria Misumi Hoseki


	8. Chapter 8: Age 10 continued

**A/N: Hello again, hopefully this chapter is better, but at least I feel better about it. I think I had someone ask if I was going to continue up to the anime and yes I plan on having that time period and possibly continuing further. Please enjoy this update!**

Age 10 cont.

"I should have realized sooner that you would go snooping in my office. That would have prevented your discovery." Victoria jumped as she turned to she her father in his Pyjamas and with the usual poker face.

Victoria stood frozen for a bit as she processed what had just happened. She barely registered the sound of the papers as they fell from her hands. All Victoria could think was that it all made sense, the way he treated her, how robotic she seemed to be with her perfectly timed schedule. Then she realized how angry she should be. She should be crying and throwing a fit, but instead she was just staring at the man that had treated her like an invention.

"Well what are your thoughts, Victoria." Her father asked as he pulled out a notebook and pen.

He was seriously taking the opportunity to make this an experiment. She guessed technically that is what her entire life was, but now that she knew she could mess it up. "I am happy and sad, angry and calm, pretty and ugly, fake and real. I am everything and nothing I want to be and you can't change it," she finished with a slight smirk gracing her lips.

His eyebrows rose in shock. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I am done being your guinea pig. Now that I know what is going on I refuse to answer your questions. You will no longer be receiving data from me. Unless," her father recognized the calculating glint in her eyes, "you were to convince me with some other motivation. Such as..."

"Fine. You can continue attending school with the Ootori boy IF and only if you continue answering my questions honestly and tell me when anything interesting happens. Start with telling me how this whole scenario makes you feel."

"Well I am very conflicted about it. I feel more powerful, kind of like a robot, and I am honestly a little bit upset because this means you have been treating me like one of your inventions. That is about it," with that Victoria retreated to her room

Victoria glanced at the clock as she hopped into bed *1:37 am*. With all that had happened she didn't think she would be able to sleep anytime soon, so she decided to journal. After she had written and cleared all of her thoughts she finally found the need to sleep. It was 3:30 by that time, sometimes he forgot how lost she could get in her writing.

For the fifth time that day Kyoya found himself looking back at the empty desk. It was already 11:30 and Victoria still wasn't at school. Despite his stoic expression Kyoya was ridiculously worried about her. She had never missed more than 15 minutes of school. She loved school. He looked back again hoping she would suddenly appear, or maybe he had missed her the first 5 times he looked back. No luck. Suddenly there was the slam of the door being thrown open carelessly.

"Hmm," Victoria moaned as she stretched. "Such a nice sleep. I slept till 11:30," a content smile covered her face, "11:30!"

She jumped up and decided run to school, after she ate even faster than normal. She ran all the way to her classroom, after Gloria had driven her to the front of the school, and burst through the doors. She stood there panting as the class stared at her. Then she remembered that she was still wearing her pajamas with cute little flying blue cats on them. "H-hi, sorry I am late ma'am."

"What on earth are you wearing?"

Victoria looked down and fiddled with the hem of her pajama shirt, "uh well I woke up a little late so I just rushed to school and forgot that I need a uniform..." A light blush coated her cheeks and she gave the teacher her best puppy dog eyes, "Do I need to go change?"

"Well since you are here so late I guess... Yes. Go to the office." Victoria pouted as she stomped off to the office.

"What is it this time, miss Hoseki?" The principle* asked without even looking up.

"I need a uniform again."

"You know where they are." Victoria went to the closet where they kept spare uniforms for emergencies like this. She grabbed her size, quickly changed, then rushed back to class. She felt everyone's eyes on her as she walked quietly to her seat.

A bit after she sat down a note lander in her desk and she looked up to see Kyoya looking at her questioningly.

Where were you? Are you okay?

-Kyoya

She quickly scrawled her response:

I overslept tell you about it after school

-Love, V

She folded it into a little paper airplane and landed it on Kyoya's desk.

Gloria picked the two of them up after school and after building a very serious pillow fort, per Victoria's request, Victoria was ready to tell Kyoya the drama of the previous night. As they sat, cuddled up in all of the blankets on the 3rd floor, Victoria began to recount her tale.

Victoria carefully observed Kyoya as she talked. She noticed the panicked look flick across his face when she talked of changing schools, and the amused look as she recounted breaking into his office, and the worried look when she was caught. He managed to keep his face stoic when she got to the designer baby part.

After she finished explaining she stared at him until he spoke. He took a while. So long that she started to worry he didn't believe her and he was trying to find a way to tell her. "So you don't have to transfer schools?"

"Right."

"And you broke into your dad's office?" He smiled at that part.

"Of course."

"And you are a robot?"

"What? No! I am a human you completely missed the point!"

"No, you're a robot. Go drink some oil." He could barely contain his smirk.

"Stupid face, I am a person just like you," she crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks. Her protest was followed by one of the most adorable laughs to ever grace the earth, from the one and only Kyoya.

"Haha sorry," he got control of his laughter, "it's just you make this hilarious face when you are frustrated and I am really happy you are staying." He gave her a cute little smile.

"Oh my Jesus Yoya you are so adorable," she squealed and tackled him in a hug.

"Wait," Kyoya gently nudged Victoria off of himself. "That doesn't fully explain why you were late."

"Oh well I slept in. I stayed up until like 3:30 last night to figure this all out and my alarm did not wake me up. I actually did some thinking about it and have come to the conclusion that I have to sleep for 8 hours exactly. I need to do a few experiments but that is how I usually sleep, so it makes sense."

"You're so weird," Kyoya laughed.

"Only weirdos get cookies," Victoria yelled as she broke free of the blanket fort and ran to the kitchen.

*(A/N: okay so I am not completely sure if they have principles or head masters or what in japan so I will just go with what I am familiar with sorry if it's wrong)

**Another A/N: Please review and express your thoughts in, preferably, a kind way. Until next time, toomuchfannotenoughgirl **


End file.
